The present application is related to Blaese, U.S. application Ser. No. 440,506, filed Nov. 22, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,695 and entitled "Inside Antenna". It is also related to Blaese, U.S. application Ser. No. 459,939, filed Jan. 2, 1990, and entitled "Window Ledge Antenna".
Remote control operation of various functions has become common. Thus, many functions relating to one's vehicle can be controlled remotely. For example, vehicles having alarm systems often require disarming prior to entry. Remote disarming of such alarm systems, using the key to the vehicle which contains a transmitter, is known. Remote starting of the vehicle from a small transmitter carried by the operator is also known. Of course, there are many other remote functions that can be achieved using a transmitter carried by the operator.
Often small transmitters used for remote control of functions within a vehicle provide a 300 to 320 mHz signal for the remote activation. It is desirable for the vehicle to have an antenna that is capable of significant reception, so that activation of the functions can be achieved remotely with a transmitter utilizing relatively little energy. To this end, I have discovered a novel window antenna for a vehicle, or for use on the window of any interior volume, which is very simple in construction, efficient to manufacture, and is excellent in its operating capabilities.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.